All these tears
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Rein just found out her long time boyfriend cheated on her. Despite this she's already tired of wasting all her tears on him. Klaus x Oc


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle, laying down on the bathroom floor. My loneliness was rattling the windows. You said you don't want me anymore._

Rein release a small snarl, chunking her empty bottle of whiskey across the room. Stumbling to her feet, she watched with half lidded eyes as it shattered against the bathroom tiles. Head cocked to the side as if thoughtful. Grumbling under her breath, she stumbled to the kitchen; keeping ahold of the wall so she wouldn't fall.

Rustling through the cabinets she made an ahha sound when her hand wrapped around a bottle half empty of whiskey, it had been left over from last year's halloween gathering. She wasn't really one for drinking, well until now. "It'll do."

She once again stumbled back to her bathroom, slumping down, not even bothering to shut the bathroom door. Her hand almost lazily moving to the cap as she twisted it of, throwing the entire bottle back with a gulp. Releasing a hiss of pleasure when it burned on the way down.

"Rein love?" She narrowed her eyes, whipping fiercely at her face to dispel the tears, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this let alone…

"There you are, what happened." She looked up, large green eyes still teary a they locked with the blue eye's of the original hybrid. "Go 'way Nik'laus, jus' let me 'allow in my self pitt'ey." His eyes moved over the bathroom seeming to asses the damage before snapping back to her.

His face dark, deadly even as his eyes seemed to pierce right through her. "What happened?" He repeated himself and Rein snorted. "Just 'cause yu 'eat yorself don't mean, answer." Her words were slurred, thrown together, a scolded working it's way across her face when they didn't come out the way she wanted them to.

"How much have you had to drink love?" She hissed at him when he squatted down, hugging her whiskey bottle to her chest protectively. "None business." His eyes moved briefly to the other shattered whiskey bottle before he sighed, scooping her up into his arms, though he didn't touch her new whiskey bottle.

He let her drink that to her heart's content as he brung them into her living room. "You're going to explain everything tomorrow." She grumbled out a "Sure, da hell not?" Before swigging down another mouthful.

She passed out clenching the bottle to her chest protectively. Niklaus just shaking his head as he picked her up and put her in bed.

(...)

 _You ain't worth another sleepless night, And ill do everything i gotta do to get you off my mind. Cause what you wanted i couldn't get. What you did boy ill never forget._

Rein woke up the next morning, head pounding and a blonde haired, blue eyes Hybrid sitting in her reading chair. "What are you doing here?" She questioned while holding her head. He didn't respond, simply stood bringing her a gatorade and some ibuprofen.

"What happened?" He repeated his question for the third time, Rein wrinkled her nose. Her face going blank before she made a choked sound in the back of her throat. It seemed to close up on her and she stood, messaging her hand as she went. "I need a drink."

He didn't try to stop her, he just followed closely behind her as she walked to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "You were right about Damon being no good for me." His expression darkened as she continued. "Walked in on him and Elena havin' sexy times last night. Was real nice, figured i'd surprise him for a change after I got off work early. Nope, didn't work out that way." She popped the 'p' and ended with a bitter chuckle, downing her glass then poring another one.

"I'm running low on booze." Running a hand through her waist length brown hair she sighed, eyes moving to Niklaus, he was scary quiet. Never a good thing. "What's going on in that big beautifully diabolic brain of yours?" His eyes flashed gold, then a slow smirk pulled across his face.

"How would you feel about your ex being chained up in my basement love?" Rein cocked her head to the side, hair cascading down her shoulder as she did so, contemplating her response. "Do i get to drink decade old scotch in the parlor with Bekah while he's locked down there?"

Niklaus practically lite up like she had just told him christmas was tomorrow and as a present she had his father head on a pike in the front lawn. "Anything you want love." This brung a smile to her lips.

(...)

 _Standing on a corner crying, Feeling like a fool for trying, I don't even remember Why I'm wasting all these tears on you. I wish I could erase our memory. Cause you didn't give a damn about me. Oh, finally I'm through. Wasting all these tears on you._

"Oh sweet girl that scum isn't worthy of your tears." Kol cooed he and Rebekah sitting across from Rein in the parlor while Elijah and Niklaus had a heart to heart with Damon. She smiled through the tears draining yet another glass of whiskey. "I know, but you guys know me. What i love, i love with my whole being. His betrayal crushed me."

Swiping at her tears while Rebekah smiled gently at her she continued. "I literally sat out on the corner, in the rain completely numb for almost an hour." The two youngest originals shared a dark look before turning their attention back to the heart broken girl.

"There are moments when i just wish i could forget him, but then i know if I do it'll hurt more." Rebekah smiled, though it was strained because of how much pain her friend was in, it was still a smile. "The pain will eventually numb itself." Rein gaze a strained chuckle, "I hope your right Bekah."

"Come now, my sisters been through enough heartbreak, she's practically an expert about this sort of thing." Rein released a laugh when Rebekah turned to Kol sharply with a snarl. "Don't make me rip out your heart to simulate the pain for you."

Kol's lips curled into a cheeky grin as he and Rebekah turned to Rein who was still laughing at their banter. "Ah music to my ears." Elijah's voice drifted through the room, he and Niklaus coming around the corner. "How are you holding up?" Rein smiled at him, "I feel better being around all of you." He nodded, pleasure swimming in his eyes as he turned to Niklaus.

"She seems better then a few hours ago hmm?" Niklaus nodded, a smirk crawling across his face as he eye'd her. "You guys are right, i'm done wasting all these tears on him."

"Good to hear love."

(...)

 _These tears on you._

 **Five years later**

"Niklaus! I swear you and Hope better get back here." Rein yelled out, running down the hall after her laughing Mate and child. Huffing and Puffing angrily she glared at them playfully as she cornered them in his art room. "Now, give me back our daughter, she had writing lessons." He and Hope both pouted at her, "But love, can't she play… every little girl needs the opportunity to play." Rein cocked her hip out, placing her hand on it.

Foot tapping as she leveled him this that stare, "Mommy's gonna make you sleep in the guest room again daddy." Hope whispered in his ear, Niklaus gave a bark of laughter. "Alright love." He sighed, putting Hope down as if it physically pained him to do so.

Rein's entire face brightened as she snatched the little blonde up. "How about we finishing writing your name, say five more times? If you do it all by yourself you and daddy can run off to terrorize the masses with you mischievous?" At her whisper Hope squealed, jumping from her mother's arms and running back to the kitchen.

Niklaus chuckled, taking long slow steps towards her. His arms folded behind his back, Rein just watched him with a smirk adoring her own face. Eyes alight with happiness. "Perhaps when we put her to bed we could play hmm?" Rein chuckled at his innuendo, his arm wrapping around her waist as he brung her closer to him.

Rein put her own hands around the back of his neck, a smile still on her face. "Oh, do i get a preview?" His eyes darkened as he pulled her closer. There face inches apart. "Perhaps."

"Mommy hurry up!" Hope's voice broke threw and Rein grinned at Niklaus made a face. "Later?" She questioned, placing a light peck to his lips. He hummed bringing her in for a deeper kiss that took her breath away, before pulling away and taking a step back.

"Later." He agreed, she shook her head, "Aunty Bekah, Uncle Kol!" Hope suddenly squealed and Rein sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "Way later it would seem." She chuckled at the face Niklaus made. Intertwining their hands as she pulled him along.

 **That's the end, hope you guys liked it. Hayley and Klaus didn't have Hope in this. Rein and Klaus did, just to clear up any confusion that might have taken place. Got this idea from Cassadee Pope, Wasting all these tears.** **Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


End file.
